


Warm Enough for Two

by HermioneGrander



Series: Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Friends playing matchmaker, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mandalorian Cobb Vanth, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Truth Serum, bingo tags ahead, cuddling for warmth, dengar is a beautiful British bastard, honestly this bingo event gave me so much brain fuel, marshal din djarin, ooh this was kinda fun to write, role swap: bounty hunter cobb and marshal din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander
Summary: Marshal Din Djarin and Mandalorian Bounty-Hunter Cobb Vanth go looking for some Dengar and get stranded on a familiar-ish snow planet. Cuddling to stay warm. As you do.(implied sexc times at the end)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Warm Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: to reiterate, this is a role-reversal AU between Din and Cobb! I realise that may have been difficult to find in the tags, so I'm sorry for any confusion. Din is the Marshal of Mos Pelgo in this and Cobb is the Mandalorian. I fixed the summary to reflect this as well. Again, sorry for any confusion! 
> 
> ~
> 
> YAY MORE BINGO FICS WHOO

"Marshal! Incoming Holo from Mos Eisley."

Din sighed and nodded at Jo, who pulled up the display. Boba Fett's holo-projected image stood before him, though he only saw the man's waist and up. Fennec Shand loomed behind him, her bent elbow resting on Cara Dune's shoulder next to her. Din shook his head internally; nothing pleasant ever came about a holocall featuring all _three_ of the stooges. 

"Is something wrong?" Din asked, his apathetic annoyance evident in his tone. 

Cara smirked at him. Whatever this was, Din knew he wasn't going to like it. 

"We've received a tip that one of my old _colleagues_ is currently hiding out on Vandor, near Fort Ypso," Boba finally answered. 

Din snorted, "The old settlement? Wasn't it wiped out by the Empire?" 

Fennec nodded, "But what's left of it is perfect for those who don't wish to be found." 

"And this guy's a real skank," Cara added, "He's gotten away from us three times now." 

Fennec glared at her and removed her arm from Cara's shoulder, who shrugged. 

"What? It's true. The marshal should know what he's getting himself into." 

"Wouldn't this be more of a job for Cobb?" Din asked, only feeling slightly sorry for throwing his Mandalorian friend under the bus. 

Only slightly. 

Boba chuckled at that, "Of course it is. But he'll need your help, he can't do it alone. Besides," Boba added, tilting his head, "We figured if we called you, he wouldn't be far behind." 

Din frowned, feeling heat rise to his face. Boba wasn't _wrong_ \- in fact, Cobb was waiting outside for Din to finish up the call and join him for an evening stroll. But Din certainly wasn't going to tell any of them that, especially not Boba. 

"What do you want us to do?" Din asked instead. "Kill him? Bring him in?" 

Cara stepped forward then, "Well, our friends here might want him dead, but personally I'd like to take him into the New Republic, get him in the system. You know how it is." 

Din sighed once more. He did _not_ , in fact, "know how it is"; being Marshal of such a small town like Mos Pelgo meant he was often overlooked or completely ignored by the New Republic. Which was just as well, as he couldn't imagine himself ever working alongside one of them, other than Cara. (Though even that was pushing it sometimes.)

"So you want him alive," Din noted the disappointment he failed to hide in his voice, "Unharmed?" 

"Harmed would be preferred," Boba answered, "Just make sure he's still coherent when he gets to Marshal Dune here."

"We'll do our best," Din huffed. 

"I know you will." 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


After Cobb had been briefed on their mission, they wasted no time in preparing the ship and making sure Peli was good to watch Grogu for a while. Din honestly didn't know how long they'd take, but he wasn't planning on returning that night. Maybe not even that _week._

"You know, with how often they ask for our help with these things," Cobb said, settling into the pilot's chair, "I'm starting to think they see us as quite capable and trustworthy."

Din rolled his eyes, "Or they know we'll do force-knows-what for them, free of charge."

Cobb turned back and smiled brightly at him, "I wasn't gonna say anything, but my theory is you're right." 

Cobb faced the control panel again and Din shifted in the seat behind him, trying to smother the blush threatening to creep up his neck. They took off and Din inhaled deeply, reminding himself of what to prepare for with this kind of job. 

Boba had sent a Holo-image of their target earlier: a man by the name of "Dengar", all hard angles and rough armour and a peculiar wrap around his head. He didn't seem like all that much, especially with how skinny he was, but that certainly hadn't stopped Cobb from being a fierce Mandalorian bounty hunter all this time, so Din knew better than to underestimate the man. 

-

As soon as they entered Vandor’s atmosphere, the _Razor Crest_ shook uncontrollably from the cold. Cobb did his best to steady the controls, but they were coming in too fast and too hard. They hit the snowbed with a suspicious crunch and groan from the ship, before the engines died on their own.

“Shit,” Cobb said, “That’s gonna take a while to fix. Looks like we’re gonna be stranded here for some time.”

He stood up, moving to leave the cockpit, when he noticed Din glaring at him.

"What?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips, "I'm a Mandalorian, not Anakin Skywalker."

"You don't even know who that is," Din mentioned, following Cobb out of the ship. 

"No," Cobb admitted, "But I heard he's great at flying. And _I_ am not."

Din moved past him to help grab their gear, placing his hand against the small of Cobb's back to alert him of his presence.

"Didn't need to tell me that," Din teased. 

Cobb rolled his eyes, his tongue grazing over his top teeth, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

They finished getting ready, Din in his gray, durasteel armour and Cobb in his polished beskar, steel glinting out in places where red paint had chipped. He wore Din's old, blue scarf around his neck. Din had given it to him before he'd left the first time, just a little something to remember him by, but Cobb had kept it all this time, and wore it every day, despite the technical uselessness of it. 

_"You don't have to wear it you know. You're here now, you don't need it."_

_"What, did you want it back?"_

_"No, I just-"_

_"Good. Cause I plan on keeping it for the rest of my life. That's what gifts are for, right? I'd never even_ think _of gettin' rid of a gift from you."_

So Din had stopped asking him about it, as these conversations usually led to him falling more in love with Cobb, and that was something he had to continuously work hard to not make worse. It was all for naught, however. Every time Cobb smiled at him, or touched him in any way, he knew he was a goner.

They loaded their weapons, checked and rechecked their supply packs, tightened clasps and straightened cloaks, and then they were off. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


If you saw a nearly-collapsed snow cave dead ahead of you, and a perfectly stable and possibly warm abandoned city about a mile behind you, you’d think it’d be an obvious choice of where to stay for the night. 

For Din and Cobb, it was not. 

In their defense, they were cold, and tired from searching for their charge all day. Also, Dengar’s tracks led right into the cave.

“Guess we’ll stay here for the night,” Cobb said, dropping his gear a little ways into the cave. 

“You don’t think there are other creatures sharing this place with us?” Din asked.

Cobb shrugged, “If there are, hopefully they’ve dealt with Dengar themselves by now.”

Din chuckled and helped the Mandalorian set up camp. When they sat down and had a small fire going, Cobb glanced at his friend.

“You doin’ alright?” he asked softly.

Din looked up in surprise, “Yes. Why?”

Cobb shrugged and looked around the cave. 

“You’ve never been anywhere this cold before. Just checking.”

Din nodded, “Thank you for the consideration.” He sighed, “It’s cold, and we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no idea where our target is,” Din smiled at Cobb’s apologetic look, “But I’ve got you. So yes, I’m alright.”

Cobb smiled back at him.

“Careful there, Marshal,” Cobb said, “You might just melt this mando’s heart.”

Din rolled his eyes, despite secretly wishing he could do such a thing.

-

Sometime in the middle of the night, what was left of the cave’s entrance froze over, sealing Din and Cobb inside. It grew colder than Din could even imagine possible, so cold he felt warm in some places.

“Hypothermia,” Cobb told him when he mentioned it. “You’re not wearing warm enough gear.”

“And you are?” Din asked, gesturing to his armour-less flight suit.

Cobb smiled, “Guess not, but I’m more used to it.”

A few seconds passed, the only sounds being the crackling of the dying fire and Din’s shivering. Finally Cobb sat up in his bedroll.

“C’mere,” he said, waving Din over.

Din stared at him, confused, but Cobb just repeated himself. Din sighed and left his own warm bedroll, shuffling over to Cobb’s. The Mandalorian scooched aside a bit, lifting the covers and patting the now empty space next to him.

“Sleep with me here, it’ll be warmer.”

Maybe putting up more of a resistance would’ve been wise, but Din was so tired and so _cold_ he momentarily stopped caring if Cobb knew he was in love with him. As he settled next to the Mandalorian, however, his awareness of his predicament hit him full force. Cobb settled in next to him and wrapped his arms around Din from behind. The man was surprisingly warm, whereas Din felt like a human icicle. He quite literally melted into Cobb’s arms and sighed.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Cobb whispered back.

  
  


~

  
  


Morning came, though they could hardly see it. 

Din awoke wrapped around Cobb like a loose wire, and he would’ve been completely humiliated if the Mandalorian wasn’t equally wrapped around him as well. So instead of jumping out of the bedroll, he sunk back into Cobb’s embrace, smiling to himself. 

Then he felt Cobb’s arms tighten around him and immediately stiffened again.

“You warm enough?” Cobb muttered sleepily, his boa-constrictor arms pulling Din even closer and nuzzling his hair like he was some stuffed-animal. 

“Yes,” Din replied, though it was muffled by Cobb’s chest.

He started to realise Cobb wasn’t letting go anytime soon, and slid his arms up around Cobb’s hips. Cobb hummed.

“Are _you_ warm enough?” Din inquired.

“I am now.”

They stayed in their embrace for hours, minutes, who knows. It felt like forever and no time at all to Din, though he’d prefer the former. Finally Din remembered why they were there in the first place.

“We have to go find Dengar,” he said.

Cobb huffed, “Five more minutes.”

Din snorted and untangled himself from Cobb’s grasp, having to literally pull his limbs away as Cobb tried to yank him back under the bedroll’s covers. Din smacked Cobb’s arm and smirked when he yelped. 

“Get _up_ ,” he demanded.

“Alright, alright.”

Cobb slowly rolled up his bedroll, tying it tight, and stood. Once Din had done the same, Cobb grinned at him.

“By the way,” he said, “We should get stuck in freezing places together more often. You’re a great cuddler.”

Din forced a smile and hoped his face was already red enough from the cold it’d make no difference. 

-

Apparently Dengar didn’t care to hide himself, as Din and Cobb found him pretty quickly.

The deeper they travelled into the cave, the more it became evident that someone definitely lived here. And sure enough, the light of a fire slowly began to creep up the cave’s walls and the smell of something cooking made its way to their noses and stomachs. They entered a small cavern, blasters drawn, only to find Dengar sitting peacefully at a self-made stone table. He looked at them when they entered and simply raised his cup of something steaming. 

“Mornin’, fellas,” he said, his accent out of place in the stale cave. “Care to join me for a cup of tea?”

They glanced at each other, utterly confused. 

“What?” Dengar waved them over, “Boba didn’t tell you we’re good friends now?”

“Fett told us he wanted us to bring you in, preferably harmed,” Din replied, eyeing the ex-bounty hunter suspiciously. 

“Oh, that was just a ruse to get you two to take this whole thing seriously!”

Din glanced at Cobb, looking absolutely bewildered, but all Cobb could do was shrug.

“Well, I’m sure he’d like to knock me about himself, you know for leaving him behind all those years ago, ruining one of his missions, completely forgetting about him after he supposedly died on Tatooine… I’m sure I deserve a good punch, don’t you?” Dengar laughed at his own question and sipped from his tea.

“You go comm Fett,” Din said, handing the comlink to Cobb, “And I’ll watch him.”

“Okay,” Cobb took the comlink, “What do I even say?”

“Just-” Din sighed heavily, “Just ask him what the hell this is all about, why Dengar is saying they’re friends-”

“Oh no, pretty Mandalorian,” Dengar interrupted, “You’re gonna sit and chat with me. Have some tea. Your _friend_ there can go call good ‘ol Boba.”

Din glanced at Cobb, both silently asking the other what they should do.

“It’d probably be easier if I just-”

“Din, I’ll be fine, you go.”

“Okay.”

He took the comlink back from Cobb, but paused at the entrance. He leaned in close to Cobb’s ear.

“Don’t drink his tea,” Din said.

“Yep, wasn’t planning on it,” Cobb nodded.

They smiled at each other and Din stepped out, Cobb moving to sit with the wackadoo. 

-

“What do you _mean_ this was ‘a fun little bantha chase’?!” Din near shouted into the comlink, “I could be back on Mos Pelgo right now, watching over _my people_ , but instead you had me and Cobb come freeze our asses off on some tundra wasteland? All for a guy you don’t actually need to bring in?”

“I’d still like to bring him in!” Cara’s voice sounded from somewhere farther away, “He’s still an ex-Imperial bounty hunter and he’s committed just as many crimes as you have, Boba.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Boba snapped back, “Dengar’s got nothing on me.”

“ _Fett_.”

“Right, look, Din, I’m sorry for lying to you, you don’t have to bring him in, but just answer me one question.”

Din sighed, “Yes?”

“Were you and the Mandalorian forced to huddle close for- for warmth.”

Boba sounded like he’d been trying to hold back a laugh. The other side of the comm went suspiciously silent.

“...Why?” Din asked, his brow furrowed.

“Just answer the question, Djarin,” Fennec’s voice said.

He groaned. The fact that they were all older than him, besides Cara, was easy to forget when they acted like this.

“Yes,” he finally said, “Last night went sub-zero and we shared a bedroll to keep warm.”

“You shared a bedroll?” Boba asked incredulously, “Easy there, _vod’ika_ , you’re not even married yet.”

Din pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he had to endure the three goons laughing their asses off over the comms. 

“Thank you Marshal, you can come ba-”

Din slammed the comm link’s power switch off.

-

When he re-entered Dengar’s makeshift home, the ex-bounty hunter and Cobb were laughing over drinks as if they were old friends. Din glared at them both until they’d calmed down enough to look him in the eyes. 

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Din-”

“Everyone back home is behaving like insufferable children,” Din continued, “And I leave for five minutes and you’ve gone and done the one thing I told you not to do.”

“I know, Din, but I have to tell you-”

“We’re not taking you in,” he said to Dengar, ignoring Cobb’s attempts to get his attention. “We’re leaving, now.”

“Oh, but you haven’t gotten to enjoy my tea yet-”

“I think my friend here had enough for us both,” Din said, helping Cobb stand. “ _Dank Farrick,_ was it spiked?”

Dengar smirked, “Only a little.”

Din stopped, his arm around Cobb.

“With _what?”_ he asked, his tone dangerous.

Dengar seemed to sense this and held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Just a little truth serum of my own design, nothin’ too fancy,” he said. 

Din groaned and helped Cobb stand the rest of the way up.

“If he so much as vomits on our way home, I’m coming back here to string you up and feed you to the wildlife,” Din spat.

Dengar’s eyes widened, but he still insisted the stuff was harmless; “I just wanted to have a truthful conversation with someone!” 

Din helped Cobb walk back to _the Crest,_ already dreading having to fix it up while Cobb was like this. 

“Din,” he kept saying, “I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Tell me when you’re sober,” Din would respond.

They reached the ship and Din made Cobb sit on a crate just inside. The damage wasn’t as bad as they’d believed, and it looked to only need a few hours of repairs before it could at least fly again. 

Cobb didn’t want to stop talking.

“I missed you in there, Din,” he went on, “I don’t like that Dingy guy or whatever his name is. He smells awful. I imagine livin’ in a cave and never showering would make you smell awful. Do _I_ smell awful, Din? You don’t, you smell like kitchen spice, the outdoors, and my dreams.”

Din gave up trying to keep him silent. But this was driving him insane. 

“Din, would you stop fixing up my ship and come _listen_ to me?”

Din set down the wrench and turned to Cobb.

“If you would like to help me, it’d go much faster. And I _have_ been listening to you, Cobb, I just don’t want you to tell me something you wouldn’t tell me if you were sober.”

“You’re so sweet, Din,” Cobb smiled goofily. “So sweet, and kind, and beautiful.”

“Cobb.”

“No, I mean it Din, and I’ll tell you that when I’m sober, too”

Din rolled his eyes and went back to work.

-

Two hours later, the ship was finally stable enough to make it home, and Cobb seemed capable of walking on his own again.

They entered the cockpit together, and Cobb was suddenly uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Are you okay?” Din asked him.

No response. 

“Cobb, I know I told you to shut up earlier, but you don’t have to-”

“I love you, Din,” Cobb said steadily, turning around.

They were only a foot apart, Din noted, breathing heavily.

“I love you, I’m _in love with_ you, and I should have told you that much, much sooner.”

Din searched Cobb’s face for the joke, the suppressed laugh, but he couldn’t find any. Cobb’s face was set, determined, and his eyes were bright. Din sighed. Cobb meant it. But he was under the influence of the truth serum.

“You wouldn’t be telling me this if-”

“Dammit, Din, I’m not under the truth serum anymore!”

Din frowned at him, and Cobb’s face immediately fell.

“Shit, Din, I’m sorry, I-” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his beard. “I’m sorry. The serum wore off about an hour ago, I felt it. I feel _normal_ again. I-” 

Cobb stared at him, and now Din could see fear in his eyes.

“I almost did tell you, several times, that I loved you, while under that stuff. But I knew you’d act like this, because you’re so damn _good,_ Din, you- you’re the greatest man I know. So I held that in.”

Din felt frozen under his gaze.

Cobb grabbed his arms gently, “I love you, Din. That’s _me_ saying that. One hundred percent me.”

Din exhaled shakily. 

“I love you,” he said back.

Cobb pulled him in close.

  
  


~

  
  


“So, did you two have fun?”

Din glared at Boba and threw Dengar’s blaster at his feet. 

“Keep it,” he said, “To remember him by.”

Boba chuckled, leaning back in his throne. 

“Ms. Shand,” he called behind him, “It worked.”

Fennec and Cara popped out from a room in the back simultaneously. If Din weren’t so pissed, he might have laughed. 

“Excellent,” Fennec said. 

“You can tell us the details later, Marshal,” Cara added, “We’re busy now.” 

She and Fennec disappeared once more.

“What the hell was all that?”

Boba smirked, “Just a bit of friendly fun, the old _‘it’s time for my little brother to get his head out of his sorry ass and realise the Mandalorian loves him back’_ kind of thing.”

Din just glared at him.

“So it worked then? For real?”

Din didn’t answer; he just turned on his heel and marched back out towards _the Razor Crest_ , Boba’s laughter following him on his way out.

“You’re paying for _the Crest’s_ repairs!” Din shouted over his shoulder. 

“It’ll be my wedding gift to you two!” Boba called back.

  
  


~

  
  


Din supposed he couldn’t hold it against Fett for much longer. Their friends’ match-making plan, while incredibly invasive and indecent of them, had worked.

He especially couldn’t fault Boba now that he had a lap full of Cobb Vanth.

The Mandalorian never wasted a second in getting Din all to himself, making up excuses for them to be on his ship alone together, asking Din to help him change his bedsheets, feigning an injury so he and the Marshal could stay behind. Din should find it annoying, but it always ended well for him, so why would he care?

All he cared about was the Mandalorian gasping beneath him, and finding his lips in the dark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me as I dump these all at once


End file.
